Holiday On Shuggazoom
by BazookaNeon
Summary: A special holiday oneshot. Otto's excited about Christmas, but Gibson? Not so much. Skeleton King isn't enjoying it either. R&R Please :3


**Three Days Late, I know XD A little holiday gift.  
Please rate and review when your done, and go easy on me XD**

* * *

Dawn slowly began to break over the mountainous structures that stood proudly upon the downtown metropolis. Sunlight dimly began to stretch upon the city's fast territory, forcing away the wide shadow of the night that had watched over Shuggazoom as the sun slept.

A day like this would seem to look the same as any other day for the inhabitants of Shuggazoom; Not even a touch of frost would meet upon the surface of the city, or atleast not naturally. Holly green lights only decorated certain sectors; but usually, a good majority of these would decorate structures...year round.

One thing was certain; A holiday was celebrated just the same for everyone.

For the Hyperforce, it'd had only been the first time since they had been awakened that they had celebrated such a wonderful time.

"Chiro! Chiro, wake up!"  
The fourteen-year old had slept confortably in his bed, dreaming happily as he regained energy, when his sleep was interrupted by a rather excited voice.

Chiro didn't even dare to open his eyes. He hesitated to speak, only letting out a sleepy groan as he rustled the sheets, digging his head into the soft pillow.

"Chiro, c'mon! Wake up already!"

From the tone of his voice, Chiro could indicate that it was the green simian that had been disturbing his sleep. Otto leaped up on the side of the child's bed, repeatedly jumping upon the white mattress

The boy only let out a tired moan, before muffling out a few words from his mouth. "What is it...?"

"It's Christmas, Chiro! Get up!" Otto shouted with glee, grabbing the arm of the raven-haired boy and tugging hastily.

"Ugh...What?" Chiro was still half asleep, before tossing the sheets once more as he turned to the evergreen-monkey. "What time is it?" Opening then just a slit, the boy's baby blue eyes focused on the small, black electronic clock that sat not far from his most prized action figures.

"_**7:54**_" It read.

"Otto..it's only eight in the morning...go back to sleep.." Chiro turned away, once again burying his head within the pillows. "But...it's Christmas!" Otto retorted.

Chiro didn't respond. He only sighed, attempting to fall back asleep.

"Okay Chiro, if you say so..." The evergreen monkey murmered.

Otto took notice and quietly left the bedroom, the electronic doors closing behind him.

The raven-haired boy was about ready to fall back asleep, before suddenly, his eyes widened.

The boy threw off the covers, now full awake.

"**Christmas?**"

* * *

"Nova! Wake up!" The evergreen simian shouted at the top of his lungs, sitting atop the femine monkey's pod. The yellow simian's pink optics flashed open, and Nova literally gasped as she saw Otto's charcoal black eyes through the glass window of her sleeping chamber. Nova responded with a fist to the glass, almost smashing the transparent layer and making Otto screech with surprise.

It took seconds before the yellow monkey recovered from her shocked state, and managed to open the cracked window of her pod.

"Otto! Don't do that!" She shouted angrily.

The green monkey scratched the back of his helmet with apology. "Sorry, I couldn't help it..it's Christmas!" He replied with cheer. "Well, I knew that Otto," Nova murmured. "But you didn't have to do that, you know." The yellow monkey added.

"I already told Chiro. But he didn't want to get up..." Otto sighed. "Aww, let him sleep. Chiro doesn't have the same energy as you do, Otto." Nova retorted, patting the green monkey on the back.

"Team! Wake up!"

The voice of the young boy echoed across the robot, much to the rest of the team's dismay. "Huh..maybe he does." The yellow simian mumbled. "Chiro!" The green monkey shouted, dashing off to meet with his leader.

_Oh great..._Nova thought**. **_There they go again._

"Uh...wait! Guys!" The female monkey shuddered as she tried to catch up with the twosome, who were already determined to stir the rest of the cybernetic monkeys.

"Let them go, Nova," The sagely voice of Antauri rang into Nova's audio receptors. The silver monkey levitated calmly in the air, his legs crossed in a pretzel as he meditated quietly. "Antauri..." Nova trailed off. "Today is an exception. Perhaps every once and a while, one needs a chance to express their inner 'child'." Antauri explained.

"Honestly Otto, this is not the time! Unhand me!" Gibson's calls of hesitance echoed into the ears of the others as the evergreen simian tugged him from his sleeping quarters. "This is completely uneccessary! Disturbing my sleep for such childish event!"

"C'mon, Gibson, lighten up, will ya!" Otto retorted.

"Heh, look's like brainstrain's having a hard time." Sparx stretched, before letting out a yawn as he stepped off to Nova's side.

The yellow monkey sighed, resting her metallic arms at her sides.

Sparx scratched the back of his helmet before once again letting out a gaping yawn. "What time is it?"

"I believe it's...8:02 AM, Sparx.." The scientist grunted as he was dragged along by his teammates, one arm held captive by Otto, and the other held captive by Chiro.

"Sound's like your not in the Christmas Spirit!" The raven-haired boy chuckled.

"Gibson, are you a scrooge?" The evergreen monkey asked.

"I certainly am not!" The blue monkey pulled away his arm from Otto's grasp, turning his head away in frustration.

_Yeah right._ Chiro thought.

* * *

It wouldn't be long before the sun began to show it's face upon Shuggazoom, stirring it's inhabitants from their slumber as it's light warmed the great tall skyscrapers. Night fully disappeared from sight, resting until the time would come inwhich the sun would return to it's slumber.

The daily commonfolk began to travel to do their usual bidding, but of course, with some holiday celebration in mind.

"While you were sleeping, I managed to pull out some decorations to put on the Super Robot!" Otto said happily, pointing his robotic hands towards the walls of the Command Center.

Whatever Otto was thinking, he had been thinking big. The evergreen monkey didn't put out some, but many decorations around the Super Robot.

Around the silver structure were several lights of red and green, which flashed in different patterns every two or three seconds, complimented with reefs and ribbons. Hiding upon each and every corner were small electronic "Santas" which would wave repeatedly while shouting a gleeful "_Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas!" _

Most importantly, a small, gleaming pine tree, decorated with garland and tinsel, aswell and complimented with gleaming ornaments and a yellow, electronic star, sat confortably by the Main Computer.

"Some? Otto, You've covered the Super Robot with this stuff!" Chiro shouted.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" The green monkey shouted. Reaching for a small, grey remote, the cybernetic monkey pressed the single green button that sat upon it's body.

In only three seconds short, a great, glowing sign flashed upon the front of the robot, gleaming red and green and big letters; "_Merry Christmas!"_

"Andd...Christmas hats!" Pulling out six red satin hats, Otto danced upon the team, quickly slipping them upon before pulling one on himself.

Gibson didn't hesitate to pull off this hat immediately, throwing it on the ground like a gentlemen; not aggressively, but enough to show his feelings of this whole propeganda.

"Seriously Otto, don't you think your taking this a _little _too far?" Asked he, rubbing his white chin.  
"No...Isn't this what Christmas is about?" The green monkey retorted.

Chiro gazed at Antauri, who was deep in thought, not even slightly distracted by the red satin holiday hat resting on his helmet.

_Oh great...here come's the lecture.._Chiro hesitated, just managing to resist covering his ears.

The red monkey stepped up to Gibson, nudging him in the side to try and convince him not the give off another long and agnozing speech. "Lighten up, brainstrain. It's a holiday, give us some slack.." Sparx murmered.

"Give you some slack? May I remind you, this type of festivity is completely uneccessary, not to mention completely illogical!" The scientist argued frustratively. "Uneccessary? Your the one who's acting up like you've had a crab pinch your tail!" Sparx elbowed, turning to face the blue monkey as their charcoal optics stared into each other furiously.

"Calm down, both of you. This is not the time to express our anger." The silver monkey interrupted the argument, stepping calmly between them.

"Antauri's right. Both of you just stop arguing and relax." Chiro nodded, his blue eyes fixated on the twosome.

Gibson grumbled, and as Sparx did in unison, turned his back to the red monkey.

"Now Otto," Antauri turned to the young mechanic. "In a positive way, Gibson does have a point." The white pupils of his navy optics shut tight.

"You don't need to milk a special event for all it's worth. Such a time like this should be celebrated in an appropriate manner."

Otto gazed innocently at the sagely silver monkey, before lowering his head in a crestfallen manner. "Yeah...I guess you're right.." He murmered.

"Cheer up, big guy. Just promise you won't wake us up so early next time." Nova patted the mechanic on his shoulder.

"Right." Chiro folded his hands behind his raven black hair. "Well..now that that's over..who wants presents?"

* * *

Ooze seemed silent that dark and gloomy day upon the Citadel. Unlike his nemesis, for the Skeleton King, this type of event was nothing more than a useless waste of time, a foolish celebration that seemed to do with nothing. Atleast, not to his Majesty's interest.

The Skeleton King tapped his long claws against the arms of his throne, showing great agitation. His loyal servant, a clone of the failed servant Mandarin, had been delaying his meeting with his master, resulting in the Skeleton King's undeniable anger.

"**Mandarin!"** His majesty hissed, great rage booming from his throat.

"Y-Yes my Lord!" It wasn't long until, finally, the clone scampered from the shadows.

"Why dare you try to avoid me? You have kept me waiting long enough!" Shouted the Skeleton King, his great bony staff banging across the surface of his fortress.

"But, my lord! It's-" Mandarin cut off, noticing the sudden rage in his master's blood red eyes. "What?" His majesty hissed.

The orange monkey clone stepped back, cover his mouth with a bony crab claw.

The Skeleton King sneered at his servant, gazing at him disdainfully. "Have I taught you nothing? My great and loyal servant, hypnotized by the boy's yearly celebrations?"

Mandarin looked at the earth with shame. "Forgive me, my lord." Only a small smile appeared on his short snout, the clone's eyes shut tightly.

A long pause came, and finally, the Skeleton King's rage calmed, only slightly.

"My dear servant. Perhaps a small little mistake can be..forgiven."  
The orange monkey stared at his master.

"Hmph..You are dismissed." Finished the Skeleton King.

Mandarin paused, relieved of his lord's orders, and began to step away into the shadows.

To the clone's dismay, the King banged his staff only once, ordering his magic towards Mandarin and sending the monkey flying out of his sight.

The orange monkey groaned, before letting out a quiet whisper, now out of the Skeleton King's sight.

"**Humph. Merry Christmas, my Lord**."


End file.
